Wazzup!
by Whitedraft
Summary: thats why Stefan hates Scary Movie.   Rated T for a word of two. enjoy!


**Heyy fellows! Im back with a new random story I came up with. About my other fics,ill been pretty busy this last days, so I haven't had time to continue it. But I'm writing a continuation to "what would happen if Damon made a VD test"! So wait for it!**

**Anyways, enjoy, R&R!**

…**..**

Aaah, such a peaceful night

Stefan was sitting in one of the big leather couches, at the library in the Salvatore's boarding house.

He had have the most tiring and stressing day ever, and all he wanted was some peace and quiet, while he red a nice interesting book.

He poured some scotch in his glass

"_Nothing bad is gonna happen. Not tonight_" he signed relieved.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. He frowned and looked at his watch. 11:00 pm

¿who could it be at this time?

He picked it up and answered with a curious tone

"_Hi? Stefan's talking_" he said

"_DUDE! WAZZUUUP_!" an energetic random voice shouted from the other line

"_What the hell…Damon?_" he frowned even more. What the hell was his brother doing?

"_Shit! How did you know it was me?"_ his brother answered upset from the other side of the line

"_Damon what the hell are you doing calling me at this time of the night?"_ Stefan asked a little angry. He was just interrupted from his book for this stupidity?

"_Oh crap! Stefan you ruined the whole thing!"_ Damon exclaimed "_you're supposed to answer me back! Hold on I'll try again"_ he said

"_Wait Damon don't…!"_ but before he could end his brother had already hang up

"_What the f…?_" he exclaimed confused, looking at the phone in his hands "_what in the name of God had he been smoking_?" he asked out loud

It was a moment of silence

"_Well, unless he's not bothering again_" he said while he grabbed his book again "so I can finally have my peacef…"

Before he could finished the sentence, his phone rang again

"_Oh shit_!" he said "_hope it's not Damon, otherwise I'm gonna beat the hell out of him!_" he exclaimed getting a little angry. He pressed one button "_hi?_"

"_WAZZUUUUP!_" Damon shouted again, this time even more energetic

"…_seriously Damon, what the f*ck have you been smoking?_" Stefan signed as he separated the cell phone from his ear, because his brother's scream had caused him a temporally deafness

"_Dude! You're supposed to __**answer .me. Back**__! Haven't you watched the sketch? Hell you're not funny!...ok I'll show you_" he said. Then he dialed another number

In some random living room, Alaric was sitting, reading an even more random book, when suddenly, his phone started ringing

"_Hi?_" he answered

"_WAZUUUP_!" Damon shouted from the top of his lounges

"_WAZUUUP!_" the other man answered making a funny face and sticking out his tongue "_whatcha doing ma`men_?" he asked with this ghetto accent I could swear he didn't have in the show

"_Noting, just chilling_" Damon answered with a smirk

"_True, true_" the other answered as well

"_Hold on, be right back_" Damon said, then he walked through a large hallway to the Boarding house's library

" _yo Stefan! Pick up the phone_!" he shouted from the hallway

"_What the f*ck Damon?_ _You were here the whole time_?" his younger brother answered with a confuse-angry look

"_Yep_" the oldest answered simply, shrugging

"_THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?"_ Stefan screamed angry

"_yo, just pick the damn phone already_!" Damon replied. Then he grabbed his phone again "_hey man I'm back_!" he said to Alaric in the other line

"_Cool_" the other answered in a chill tone "_hold on. Yo, Elena! Pick up the phon_e!" he shouted from a random place

Elena popped out from nowhere and grabbed her blackberry "_yo?_" he said "_hey dude WAZZUUUP_!" she shouted sticking her tongue out"

"_WAZZUUUP!"_ the other guys answered the same way

"_Elena_?" Stefan exclaimed while his eyes widened "_you're in this shit too?"_

"_What_?" she replied "_it's fun, Stefan! You should try it! …Yo, Jeremy! Pick up the phone_!"

Jeremy pressed a button from his Iphone " _yo_?" he replied " _hey man WAZZUUUP_!" he said also sticking his tongue out

"_WAZZUUUUP_!" the other three answered as well

"_AAAAAH I´M SICK OF THIS_!" Stefan shouted full of anger, while he grabbed an over-sized hammer from nowhere and started trashing his phone _"I HATE THIS STUPID SKETCH AND I HATE THAT STUPID WORD! DAMN IT DOESN'T EVEN MEAN ANYTING!"_ he continued trashing his phone, until it was only a bunch of buttons and peaces of plastic

Everyone watched him confused and scared

"_Dude, I think you finally cracked_" Damon said looking at him like he was insane "_anyways, I couldn't care less. Hey Elena, Alaric, Jeremy don't you guys wanna go for a pizza?"_

"…_Sure why not_" the other three answered together

And so, the happy quartet abandoned the house skipping happily and randomly to the closest Mystic Pizza´s.

Stefan just stood there, while his jaw fell into the floor from the amazement and the confusion

"…_I think I'll just go to sleep_" he signed after a few minutes and turned out the lights from the library.

So much for his peaceful night.

…..

**What do you thought? Too random? It's just that I saw that sketch the other day and the idea came up to me and I HAD to write it on.**

**R&R bye bye **


End file.
